


Elysian

by Bellamy82



Category: Kingdom of the Wicked Series - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: Banter, Emilia di Carlo - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Kingdom of the Wicked - Freeform, Spoilers, teehee this is going to be so cute, witchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamy82/pseuds/Bellamy82
Summary: Emila Maria di Carlo landed in hell. After selling her soul to the Prine of Pride, she is now spending the rest of eternity there. And, this place... isn't as bad as it should be...
Relationships: Emilia/Wrath
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! i hope you enjoy! this is my first fanfic so it might be a little iffy, but i tried my best!!

_ The pain lasted only a moment before a new sensation stoked even greater fear. We stood on solid ground again. Which meant…  _

_ Goddess above, I could hardly breathe. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut forever. _

_ Instead, I stared straight ahead, pulled my shoulders back, and waited for the smoke to clear.  _

_ I hoped the kingdom of the wicked was ready for a vengeful queen.  _

**“I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place. I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white.”**

**\- Sandy Welch**

Pride placed his arm around my waist, guiding me towards the mysterious entrance. With a flick of his fingers, the Gates of Hell creaked open, revealing a paradise of crimson. A gush of torrid air seared my skin. I should be terrified, yet I was taken aback by the beauty of Hell. Nonna always told tales of the terrifying creatures who reside in the underbelly of the Earth, but as far as I could see, Hell was no more sinister than the overworld. Pride turned to face me, smirked, and whispered in my ear, 

“Witch, welcome home.” 

  
  



	2. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Wrath visits Emilia and takes her on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihi! update timmeee. im going to finsih the third chapter vv soon so be excited! i love it already!   
> !!

As the floodgates of Hell open, I am met with the sickenly sweet smell of flowers. Tens of Thousands of tudor roses line the entrance to Pride’s palace. Protected by towering, black picket fences, the magnificent castle is built solely of marble and gold; a purple sheen reflected from the infernal flames that burn nearby. Its stature boasting cosmic arrogance. 

“Emilia Maria di Carlo?” 

Startled, I turn to find a young girl standing before me. Her sharp features strongly resembled those of the Princes of Hell. Hair of the richest, deepest black cascaded long and thick in waves down her back and front. Dressed in a modest, violet gown, she curtsied and greeted me with a smile. 

“It’s nice to finally be in your presence, Ms. di Carlo. I’m Ophelia. I’ve heard much about you,” she threw me another grin before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the House 

of Pride.

\----------

“And this, Miss di Carlo, is your new residence. Given that you’ll probably be staying here for a while, you should probably make yourself comfortable.” 

Ophelia deposits me in front of a door. She reaches into her petticoat for a key and lets me in. Ophelia seems like a kind girl, mischievous, for sure, but kind. I made a mental note: She is definitely someone I want on my side. 

“Thank you, Ophelia,” I say, “And please, call me Emilia. Miss. di Carlo is far too formal.” I let the corners of my lips curl, offering her a friendly smile before entering my bedroom. 

The room is grander than anything I’ve stayed in. Actually, it’s grander than anything I’ve ever laid my eyes on. With thick light-blocking drapes, antiquated wooden furniture detailed with exquisite roses (it seems that Pride really loves roses), and cushions of the most delicate velvet, the room is possibly larger than my entire home in Italy. 

_ Italy _ . The place seemed worlds away. I call upon the memories of my distant home. Nonna would be cooking, probably prepping to open Sea & Vine for dinner services. I close my eyes, imagining that I was again by Nonna’s side, helping her cut up herbs and experiment with new sauces. I let the familiar image comfort me. 

However, it’s when Nonna speaks that the heavenly illusion begins to fade away. Her face is fuzzy, and so is her voice. I can’t quite remember the pitch of her kind, soothing tone, nor can I recall the way her wrinkles bunch up around her eyes. Tears form within my eyes; it has only been a day, have I already forgotten so much? Just as I am about to open my eyes, I see Nonna’s head spinning towards me. She stares directly into my eyes and gasps, “Bambina?! Is that you, Emilia!?” There is relief in her voice, but also desperation and urgency. 

“Nonna!” I scream, reaching out my arms in hopes of holding on to whatever reality I had just created, but it was already too late. Nonna’s face was replaced by the tear-stained satin bed sheets I had apparently been clutching. 

\----------

Composing myself after what just happened, I had thousands of questions. Was that merely a mirage? Or could Nonna really see me? Did she feel my presence? Do I have the power to communicate with home from the overworld? If so, what doors could this newfound ability unlock? 

Before I can spiral even further, I hear a knock on the door. Swiftly getting up from the bed and straightening my soiled skirts, I clear my throat and say, “Enter.” 

Ophelia dances through the door, with no less than ten maids trailing her. 

“Oh my dear Emilia, Prince Wrath has brought you…” she looks at the servants behind her, “a few gifts.” Ophelia gestures towards the desk, and in the blink of an eye, finely wrapped boxes of all sizes piled on top of each other. Ophelia excuses herself with a wink. 

If Wrath thinks that he can woo me with his money, he is going to be greatly disappointed. 

As I consider rejecting all these presents, I look down at my ruined dress. Its hem is completely torn, with holes and rips littering the bodice.  _ Perhaps a few new garments couldn’t hurt.  _

I carefully select a medium-sized box and open it. Lifting up the dress, layers of crimson tulle spill in my lap. With A dark floral corset and long, flowy sleeve, the dress is nothing short of stunning. 

I carefully slip it on. The neckline flaunts my collar bones, and having given extra thought to my hair and makeup, I feel like a proper princess of Hell. Just as I am admiring myself in the mirror, there is another knock on the door. 

This time, before I give the intruder permission to enter, he lets himself in. 

“Hello, Wrath,” I greeted him. 

“Witch,” he nods. 

“It’s awfully rude to barge into a lady’s rooms, especially while they are changing. Surely your mother taught you that.”

He lets out a dark chuckle. I feel his eyes travel up and down my body. His gaze lingers a moment too long on my lips. Heat rushes to my cheeks. Wrath remains cool and composed on the outside, and only on the outside. I don’t miss the flash of passion and desire in his eyes, even if it lasted less than a second. 

“I assume it's your first time in Hell.” 

“Your assumption would be correct,” I reply coldly.

“I was hoping to show you around. If you are going to spend the rest of eternity here, you might as well become familiar with the grounds, don’t you think?”

“And where exactly will you be taking me? I reckon we’ll be going to the den of Viperidae. Just so that when I get bitten again, you’ll have the excuse to kiss me again. You enjoyed it far too much last time.” 

“Actually, I was thinking of the field of Elysian. And to make it crystal clear, I don’t need to be in the presence of a snake to kiss you. In fact, I would rather we do such  _ passionate _ acts elsewhere; a place more comfortable, more… private.” 

With that, Wrath walks dangerously close to me. His lips grazing the tip of my nose, and his hot breath mingling with my own. His skin is barely on mine, yet I am set aflame from the inside. He lets his hand slowly travel down my back, but before temptation can get the best of me. I pull myself from him. 

“Lead the way,” I sigh. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAJSDHFLAK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

**Author's Note:**

> kajsdfhalk, YOU MADE IT TO THE END! THANK YOU SO MUCH! please tell me what you think!


End file.
